Mystique
by Snake Eyes Malena
Summary: One of THE best fics of 2002! Read it and review with all your glory! We gurantee you will LOVE this fic!
1. Icy Battle

Chapter 1: Icy Battle  
  
Legolas sat perched in a tree, surveying his target. He raised his bow and arrow and looked down at his prey. Sub-Zero. The warrior, clad in dark clothing walked the forest floor, not suspecting Legolas at all. Suddenly from out of nowhere an arrow flew through the air and pierced Sub- Zero's arm.  
  
"What the fuck????????" he roared, turning towards the direction it flew in. He saw the elf Legolas, ready to let another one fly.  
  
"You will die!" suddenly the Mortal Kombat Music starts. As Legolas unleashed two arrows, Sub-Zero froze them and flipped towards Legolas, knocking him out of the tree.  
  
"Oof!" Legolas landed with a sickening thud. Sub-Zero stood triumphantly over the elf. He was just about to cast another ice spell when Legolas leaped up and slapped Sub-Zero in his face.  
  
"You asked for it bitch!" Sub-Zero yelled and froze every single one of Legolas' magical arrows. The elf pulled out his golden dagger and slashed Sub-Zero across the stomach.  
  
"You're going to pay asshole!" he yelled. Sub-Zero back flipped and froze Legolas's arms.  
  
"Come on bitch! Is that all you got? Gimme some more!" he yelled, sneering at the helpless elf. Then he yelled out in pain when Legolas' leg shot out and kicked off Sub-Zero's balls. They fell on the ground, leaking blood and sperm. Legolas yelled in victory.  
  
"Who's the bitch now?" he taunted. Sub-Zero scooped out his balls and shoved them in Legolas's mouth.  
  
"Tasty aren't they?" he asked, smiling. He froze the rest of the elf's body except for his head. Legolas looked ready to throw up. He chewed the testicles slowly, blood and sperm spilling from his mouth under Sub-Zero's watchful eyes. He swallowed, trying not to gag, his eyes filling with tears at the horrible taste.  
  
"That'll teach you to mess with me bitch!" Sub Zero raised his hands for his final attack.  
  
"FATALITY!" a voice roared from nowhere. But Sub-Zero put his hands back down because he had another idea.  
  
"You're coming with me to my Kingdom of Ice where you will be my love slave forever!" he cackled, stripping off Legolas' clothes. He grabbed the elf by his dick and dragged him out of the forest.  
  
***  
  
Whatcha think? Excellent huh? This is one of THE best battle scenes ever. I've been told before! This chapter alone should get about 100 reviews! Watch for chapter 2! 


	2. Getting Acquainted

Chapter 2 Getting Acquainted  
  
Kitana was resting on her futon, reading Mortal Kombat Series One Million. She jumped wildly when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Who is it!??!?!"  
  
"Lu Kang!"  
  
"What do you want?!?!"  
  
"Can we just have a small chit chat Kitana?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Kitana hopped up and ran for the door. When she opened the door, there was Lu Kang standing there with a dozen skeleton heads for Kitana. Kitana was amazed at the gift he brought for her, so she kissed him passionately and motion for him to come in.  
  
Lu Kang entered with excitement. He knew that he pleased her with his gift of heads.  
  
"So…how are you Kitana?"  
  
"I was feeling alright but now I feel real well."  
  
"Oh…because of the heads I brought for you?"  
  
"Yes and much more," Kitana purred.  
  
Kitana kneeled on the futon and motioned Lu Kang to come closer.  
  
"Come here Lu Kang…I have something for you."  
  
"Well, yea you do," Lu Kang giggled.  
  
Lu Kang walked over to Kitana in a sexy manner.  
  
"Mmm come here baby."  
  
Kitana started to unlace her laced, leather, tight top. She pulled out the bone grasping her sweet, thick hair. Her long beautiful brown hair bounced down and around her shoulders. Lu Kang inched toward her. He took off his wife beater shirt and headed for his pants.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh!! Not just yet Lu Kang. We have to get the party started first."  
  
Kitana reached for her spiked whip. She grabbed the whip off its stand and held it in her hand with power. Lu Kang suddenly felt queer and not at all amused.  
  
"Kitana, what do you plan to do with that whip?!"  
  
"Baby we're just getting the party started. Now I know you wouldn't want me to call Sheeva in on you."  
  
"No, no, no."  
  
"Well okay then. Strip."  
  
Just when Lu Kang was about to drop his pants, Frodo burst through the entrance to Kitana's room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Lu Kang roared.  
  
"I've come for the girl, give her to me and no harm will be done!" Frodo screamed.  
  
"NEVER!!!!"  
  
"Then we shall fight Kang Lu!"  
  
"Let's role!"  
  
Suddenly the theme song from Mortal Kombat was bursting in everyone's ears.  
  
Deep voice, "FIGHT!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Frodo charged with all his might at Lu Kang. Lu Kang made a fist and swung at Frodo just in time.  
  
High pitched voice, "Whoopsy!"  
  
Frodo had been knocked cold on the ground and not moving at all.  
  
Sheeva heard this racket and headed up to Kitana's room.  
  
"Quick, quick you have to get out of hear! I'm sure Sheeva has heard this tumult!"  
  
Lu kang, "Kitana come with me! You must, you can't stay trapped in this hell hole forever!"  
  
"I have forever to live, I will meet you at Dark Mountain gates later tonight, take Frodo with you, he is nothing but a child."  
  
"Alright," Lu Kang whispered.  
  
Lu Kang picked up Frodo, swung him over his shoulders, kissed Kitana passionately and headed toward the portal arisen by Kitana.  
  
"Be there!" Kitana whispered.  
  
Just in time, Sheeva ran into Kitana's room and slammed Kitana to the floor.  
  
"What the hell was all the uproar in here!??!"  
  
"I was practicing my Tae Kwon Do!"  
  
"REALLY?!?! So now a days old bitches such as yourself do their martial arts half naked??!?!"  
  
"It's nothing to you DYKE!" Kitana growled.  
  
"We shall see, I will make sure Jin knows of this event."  
  
"Do whatever you please bitch!"  
  
"Oh I will."  
  
Sheeva walked slowly out of the room observing the room as she left.  
  
Kitana went back to her futon, lied down and finished reading her magazine.  
  
"I almost had some!" She cried. 


	3. Death Mountain...Lara is a Dominatrix?

Chapter 3: Death Mountain...Lara is a Dominatrix????  
  
During most of the trip to Sub-Zero's mythical Ice Kingdom called Death Mountain, Legolas was unconscious from the horrendous pain of being dragged by your penis. A swift kick to the head woke him up though.  
  
"Stand you futile elf!" a voice commanded. The groggy elf stood up and faced a man with long silver hair carrying a long Masamune sword.  
  
"Who are you? And where is Sub-Zero?" Legolas asked. Sephiroth looked at the nude elf, licking his lips. I'll have to have fun with him later... he thought, smiling.  
  
"The Master is greeting Mistress Lara. How DARE you question his whereabouts?" Sephiroth struck Legolas across the face, leaving a red welt.  
  
"Anyway. Follow me." they entered the large kingdom.  
  
Inside was freezing cold. Everything was made of Ice. Legolas shivered violently, trying to warm himself up.  
  
"Are you cold?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"No shit sherlock!" the elf retorted. The silver haired man licked his lips.  
  
"I'll warm you up tonight my pretty elf." he whispered. Legolas paled and inched away.  
  
They walked up a long staircase made of ice. By the time they reached the top, Legolas' bare feet were discolored and bleeding.  
  
"Dammit! Frost bite!" he seethed. They came to a large metal door. Legolas saw the guard was...Squall Leonhart!  
  
"Squall Leonhart! Savior of the planet and destroyer of Ultimecia!" he yelled, running up to him. Squall pulled out his gunblade and slashed the elf across the chest.  
  
"..."  
  
Blood spilled from the open wound and Legolas screamed in pain. Squall turned and opened the doors.  
  
"Master Sub-Zero, Mistress Lara. The love slave is here." he said. They cast a cure spell on Legolas and pushed the elf inside, slamming-and locking-the doors behind him.  
  
"THIS is the love slave you bring my love?" Mistress Lara Croft asked her husband.  
  
"He was the best I could find dear. And he will prove of some use." Sub- Zero kissed her cheek. The first thing Legolas noticed about Mistress Lara was that she wore a skin tight black leather dominatrix outfit, thigh high black leather boots and her brown hair was in a high ponytail. She also carried two DD44's. Her breasts were humongous. They looked ready to pop out of her outfit.  
  
"What is your name slave?" she commanded.  
  
"L-Legolas." the elf whimpered. She came over looking at his small, shaking frame and tsked.  
  
"Sub-Zero you may leave. I shall have some fun now." she told her husband. The man nodded and with a kick the Legolas' chest, he left.  
  
"Your name is no longer Legolas. It is Slave #7. If you disobey my orders or answer me with anything but Mistress Lara I will torture you in ways unimaginable. Is this clear Slave #7?" she cracked her guns across his buttocks. It burned and Legolas screeched.  
  
"Y-yes Mistress Lara." he whispered.  
  
"Stand up!" she yelled. He stood.  
  
"Turn around." she smiled evilly. Legolas did. But he was scared. Suddenly he screamed in pain when he felt something large being inserted into his anus. He turned around to see it was a watermelon.  
  
"Shut up and take it like a man!" Mistress Lara screamed. Blood was pouring from Legolas' asshole.  
  
"God please! Stop it!" Legolas' thought he was going to die.  
  
Suddenly it was all the way in. His anus was raw, bloody, torn and stretched way beyond it's limits.  
  
"You will walk around like this for 24 hours." Mistress Lara commanded.  
  
"Please no! What if I have to shit?" Legolas Pleaded.  
  
"THEN HOLD IT IN BASTARD! Now get out of my site!" Mistress Lara threw him out of her room. Legolas was now under the watchful eyes of Sephiroth and Squall.  
  
"Let me show you to your chambers." Sephiroth licked his lips.  
  
"Please stop licking you lips. It's making me nervous. Legolas asked. Sephiroth enclosed a hand around Legolas' penis.  
  
"C'mon baby. We're gonna have fun tonight." Sephiroth told Squall to lead the way.  
  
***  
  
Ohayoo Gozaimasu! This story is like SOOOOOOOO Kawaii! Dontcha think! I, Malena write the odd numbered chapters and Snake Eyes writes the even numbered ones! This is a great fic! Review, review, review! 


	4. Journey to Death Mountain

1 Chapter 4 Journey to Death Mountain  
  
***  
  
Lu Kang rushed to Death Mountain. It was only five portals away. Frodo was still knocked unconscious. He hadn't moved since Lu Kang punched the hell out of him.  
  
"We're almost there! Only two more Portals to travel!"  
  
When there was only one more portal to travel, Lu Kang came across a tall, old, creaky looking man. He had long gray hair and it looked as if he was holding a cane. The old sage looking man was traveling the same way as Frodo and Lu Kang. Lu Kang decided to get closer to the man traveling through the portal. When Lu Kang became touching length from the old man, the man whipped around quickly and jammed his cane into Lu Kang's neck.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you following me!??!"  
  
"We aren't following you, we came to meet a friend at Death Mountain. I am Lu Kang"  
  
"Lu Kang!?!?? Did you say Lu Kang?!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have heard many things about you sir."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Ah, yes, many things. I am looking for my little friend Frodo Baggins. He ran away from me. He left a note saying he went on a quest to get the trapped Princess Kitana. Say, who's that on your shoulder?"  
  
"OH! This is Frodo, I saved him from Jin's evil palace."  
  
"FRODO!! HE'S OKAY! Let me have a look at him when we arrive the mountain."  
  
"Okay sir, but you never told me your name."  
  
"Ah, yes. Sorry young one. I am Gandalf, the wizard of all times."  
  
"Oh you should say, I've never heard of you…I would've thought Lord Raiden would've mentioned you."  
  
"No, I am only known to the Middle Earth."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Looks like we're here," Lu Kang said joyfully.  
  
"Yes, yes it does."  
  
The portal arrived in a forest near Death Mountain.  
  
*** 


	5. Yoshi is Tasty. Four Strange Travelers

Chapter 5: Yoshi Is Tasty! Four Strange Travelers  
  
In a forest near Death Mountain, three people sat in front of a fire.  
  
"Pass a leg please Celes." a raven haired girl asked.  
  
"Here ya go Rinoa." Celes passed a roasted green leg.  
  
"Man, this tastes so good!" Tidus bit into a lung.  
  
"Yeah! Who would of thought that Yoshi we caught would taste so good?" Celes asked. The three of them were sitting eating a roasted Yoshi. Rinoa picked up a Yoshi egg, cracked it open and downed its contents.  
  
"Oh yeah! Gimme me a blue one!" Tidus asked.  
  
"Sure!" Rinoa threw him one.  
  
"I want to catch another one!" Celes said.  
  
"Maybe next time we'll catch a Pikachu!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah! I heard they taste best when they're fried!" Tidus replied.  
  
Suddenly one large portal appeared and three strange looking people tumbled out.  
  
"What the hell?" Tidus jumped up before an old bearded man was about to fall on him.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Rinoa asked, her mouth full of Yoshi meat.  
  
The tall bearded man spoke with a deep corroded voice.  
  
"I am Gandalf." he replied.  
  
A short Asian man wearing a black pants brushed himself off.  
  
"I am Liu Kang." he replied. Everyone turned to the small man laying on the ground.  
  
"Unconscious I guess." Celes shrugged.  
  
"You guys hungry?" Tidus held up part of a Yoshi brain he was eating. Liu Kang turned green.  
  
"No thank you." he replied politely and walked off to throw up.  
  
Gandalf laughed heartily. "Don't mind if I do!" he sat down and took a large bite out of a Yoshi tongue. He gladly accepted a red egg too.  
  
"What brings you all to this neck of the woods?" Tidus asked the old wizard.  
  
"We traveled far and wide through five mystical portals!" Gandalf began. Everyone quickly lost interest.  
  
Liu Kang returned just as a large portal appeared and Kitana walked gracefully out. She turned to Liu Kang and smiled, twirling a white wife beater around her finger.  
  
"You forgot your wife beater in my room. You're lucky Sheeva didn't see it."  
  
Whoopsie! 


	6. Dinner of Champions

1 Chapter 6 Dinner of Champions  
  
***  
  
1.1 "Hey guys, I'm a little bored, lets play catch with one of yoshi's eggs!" Celes cheered.  
  
Gandalf was a bit too old to tag along, Frodo was still knocked out and Lu Kang was too busy speaking with Kitana. The only two left were Tidus and Rinoa.  
  
"Sure we'll play a bit of catch with you in the forest!"  
  
"Okay! Let's go! We'll be back Gandalf!"  
  
"Okay, please be safe, this is not a time for foolishness!"  
  
"We'll be safe old sage Gandalf!"  
  
They headed out deep into the forest without turning back. They began to play catch with the egg. They played for about five minutes until…  
  
"Hey, what the fuck was that noise coming from the trees Celes?" Tidus demanded.  
  
"How the fuck should I know?!"  
  
"You're the closest you stupid fuck!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"Oh, it's just some old bird or something. Stop acting like losers and play the fucking game!"  
  
Just when Celes spoke her hatred words, a loud tumult occurred.  
  
"GET UP HERE!!"  
  
A fast figure that looked like a snaked whipped from the leaves, grabbed Celes and pulled her up into the trees above.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!!" Tidus screamed.  
  
"AH! HELP ME PLEASE! GET IT OFF ME!! IT'S EATING MY FLESH!"  
  
The creature's teeth sank into Celes skin. It gorged its face in her thick red blood.  
  
"OH MY FUCK! LOOK AT THE BLOOD DRIPPING FROM THE TREE LEAVES" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"PLEASE HELP ME…"  
  
Celes began to trail off. She was just about dead. While the creature continued to eat her flesh and organs, Celes began to shake as she died.  
  
"MM, fresh meat." The creature purred.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting the hell out of here?" Rinoa spoke with fear.  
  
"No! We must see if Celes is alright you stupid bitch!" Tidus yelled with fiery.  
  
"CELES!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!"  
  
"Help me yell Rinoa!"  
  
"No way bitch, you're on your own fuck face!"  
  
The creature dropped Celes remainings right in front of Tidus and Rinoa. Rinoa saw this terror and began to run back to where she thought was safe. She didn't make ten steps before…  
  
"GET OVER HERE!"  
  
The creature held his hand out. He unleashed a snake looking thing that headed straight for Rinoa's back.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! HELP!!!!!!"  
  
Tidus jerked around and saw the creature pulling Rinoa to him.  
  
Tidus saw Rinoa being killed and ran for the nearest tree. He leaped up onto the branches and sat there, trembling, wishing for his mommy to come relieve him of his strife.  
  
The creature snapped Rinoa's neck and began to eat her head. Its mouth suddenly opened about three feet wide and gobbled up half of Rinoa's body.  
  
Tidus shut his eyes tight, wishing that this terror was a horrible nightmare and he had yet to awaken. He held his eyes shut for about thirty seconds. He opened them when he didn't hear bones cracking and blood dripping. He peered through the leaves and branches and looked the forest into its face. He sat there, motionless, traumatized. He began to feel safe again, so he started to get out of the trees. Just when he was about to leap from the branches…  
  
"GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
The creature kicked the tree down. Tidus rolled on the ground toward the creature. He looked up at the creature. The clarity of the night allowed Tidus to see the creature's face. Tidus could clearly see that the wild beast was Scorpion, King of Snakes.  
  
Tidus begged the creature to spare his life. The creature thought nothing of it.  
  
"You will be my meat!" Scorpion roared.  
  
"Please no! Please!" Tidus cried.  
  
Voice, "FINISH HIM!"  
  
Tidus shut his eyes tight and prayed that this was all a simple nightmare.  
  
Scorpion grabbed Tidus by the neck, pulled him off the ground and opened his mouth about six feet wide. He Looked up at Tidus and slowly gobbled him up. He ate Tidus from head to waist. He saved his remaining flesh, tissue, organs, bones, and the rest of his body for a future mid night snack.  
  
Voice, "Brutality! HAHAHAHAHA!" 


	7. New Friend

Chapter 7: New Friend  
  
Meanwhile in the forest....The group waited for the teens to come back. They waited for a long time.  
  
"Fuck it. THey're lost." Kitana said. They all agreed and started onward.  
  
From the distance they could see a large mountain with a castle of ice perched atop of it.  
  
"Death Mountain." Gandalf whispered sadly.  
  
They heard horrible screams coming from it. "What's so bad about the place?" Kitana asked.  
  
"It belongs to the horrid Sub-Zero and his Dominatrix Mistress Lara Croft." the old wizard replied. Suddenly Frodo awoke.  
  
He saw he was being dragged by a man in a wife beater.  
  
"What the fuck?" he exclaimed. breaking away,  
  
"FRODO! My lad, you're awake!" Gandalf smashed the small hobbit in a large hug.  
  
"Please Ga-Gandalf. I can't breathe!" Frodo pleaded, trying to break away.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"We're headed to Death Mountain." Kitana replied.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Frodo asked timidly.  
  
"I'm Kitana and that's Liu Kang. We had three other companions but...they got lost." Kitana told him.  
  
"And now we're headed for Death Mountain." Liu Kang bowed.  
  
Frodo's eyes averted ti the large mountain with the castle of ice on top.  
  
"HOW the HELL do we get up there?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Frodo, you silly small testicled boy. Like this!" Gandalf laughed, snapped his fingers and suddenly the group was in front of the ice kingdom.  
  
"I'm a Wizard! I can do anything!" he roared with laughter.  
  
Kitana surveyed her surroundings. The horrible screams were louder than ever. They could hear a faint.  
  
"PLEASE TAKE THIS WATERMELON OUT OF MY ANUS!!!!!!!!!!!" above all of them.  
  
"Are we going to go inside?" Liu Kang asked.  
  
"You'd better go back. Because you'll never pass us." voices hissed.  
  
The group turned to see four people. James Bond, Trunks, Goku and Jin.  
  
"Mistress Lara is to be protected, even if we give our lives!" Jin yelled.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Goku and Trunks turned Super Saiyajin Lvl. 4. Jin powered up and James Bond got out twin Assault Rifles.  
  
"We're in trouble now!" Liu Kang dodged a Kamehameha.  
  
"Fear not! For I shall save you!" a small voice said. They all turned to see Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu perched on top of his head.  
  
"Pikachu! Squirtle! Go!" he said and the Pokemon raced for , Trunks, Goku and James Bond.  
  
Trunks smiled evilly. He grabbed the small Pikachu. It tried to shock him but it had no affect. Trunks raised the small animal above his head and ripped him in half. Blood rained down on his smiling face. Then he took the Pokemon's head and ate it.  
  
"Just like chicken." blood and flesh and fur spilled from his mouth. Ash stared in horror.  
  
"You horrible man! Give him back!" he ran blindly at Trunks.  
  
"You stupid fucker! Eat bullets!" James Bond ridiculed Ash's body with bullets. The boy slumped down, blood piuring from the hundreds of holes in his body. Squirtle began to back away in fear. He didn't see Jin behind him preparing his Lightning Screw Uppercut. He did it and Squirtle tore into pieces. The turtle shell landed on Frodo's head  
  
"You are mad men! Prepare to face my wrath!" Gandalf closed his eyes, chanting a spell. Suddenly James Bond, Jin and Trunks byrst into flames. What was left was blackened skeletons. Goku sneered and readied his hands.  
  
"KAMEHAME-HA!" he yelled. Gandalf was burned to a crisp.  
  
"Goodbye dear friends........" he whispered and died.  
  
Goku's eyes danced maniacally. He took Gandalf's staff and disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" Frodo whispered.  
  
"I don't know but we're going to find this "Mistress Lara!" Liu Kang yelled and they hurried towards the door. As they were about to open it and voice yelled "Wait!"  
  
They turned to see a person in a space suit.  
  
"I am Samus. Mistress Lara and Sub-Zero destroyed my home. I wish to come with you on your quest to defeat them." she replied.  
  
"Then join us!" and they entered the abyss. 


	8. Entrance To Hell

1 Chapter 8 Entrance To Hell  
  
Kitana, Lu Kang, Frodo, and Samus entered Death Mountain with a certain degree of fright. They looked up and saw that there were at least 15 stories to the top where Sub Zero's lair awaited.  
  
"I smell something fishy," Kitana snickered.  
  
They all began to sniff around for the smell. Suddenly, a thin, bald headed woman with a "M" marked on her forehead, in a black, laced slut's outfit, jumped down throwing ice beams at her enemy.  
  
"Look!" Frodo screamed, running away quickly, stumbling over his big, hairy feet.  
  
"I knew I smelled fish." Kitana roared.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am Majin Bulma, sent here to destroy you all. As you see, there are 15 levels to the top of the mountain. To make it to the next level one of you will have to battle me!"  
  
"I'll be the first to smack you, whore!" Kitana yelled, charging towards Majin Bulma.  
  
"Ah-ah, not just yet, miss prissy. There are rules to this battle. In order to travel to the next level, you, or one of your scum fighters has to beat me. There is no other way to the top unless you win, and by the looks of your "Scooby Gang" you all won't be getting far. Pick a good fighter to fight me, although I promise I'll finish you all off…one by one…" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Alright, you fish smelling cunt. I'll the very first to fight you, and believe me, I can surely survive anything you throw at me, hence your fish smelling cunt is more than enough to kill an entire army and I'm still standing, so bring it."  
  
"Grrr, you bitch, you'll pay!" Majin Bulma charged towards Kitana at full speed.  
  
"Hi-ya!"  
  
Majin Bulma tried to karate chop Kitana, only noticing that she chopped air.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha, you'll have to do better than that Bitch. You must not get out much, considering the looks of your outfit. This isn't ancient times. That whore outfit looks like it's been rammed more than a billion, billion times. Oh, and by that awful smell, I'd say that sums it up. Get with the program bitch, you aren't going to get far… well you might, that so-called vagina of yours is terri-"  
  
"Terri-what? You sure talk a lot of shit you trifling slut!"  
  
(Aside) "Ha-ha-ha! Quite the cat fight!" Frodo laughed.  
  
"Fuck you Frodo Faggins!" Samus yelled.  
  
Kitana pulled out her blades, "Are you ready for a real woman to kick your ass?"  
  
"Ha, I wouldn't call you a woman." Bulma snorted.  
  
"Let's go!" Kitana grinned.  
  
Just then Kitana threw one of her blades at Majin Bulma's legs. It sliced right though the middle of her legs, leaving Majin Bulma with bloody nubs.  
  
"Hmph, that sums it up, and I didn't even try. Pitiful bitch, you need to work on your defense mechanisms" Kitana waved to her team to advance to the next level."  
  
"That wasn't fair…" Majin Bulma trailed off.  
  
"What? I'll show you fair!"  
  
Kitana flew in the air, taking out her sword and jammed it right into Majin Bulma's breasts.  
  
"I'd say she is dead, or a very good actress, fucking Shemale," As Kitana kicked the corpse repeatedly.  
  
"Kitana! We don't have time for games!" Lu Kang yelled.  
  
"He's right, we must go to the next level anon!" Frodo said.  
  
"Fine, let's go." Kitana snickered. 


End file.
